eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schlacht am Grünen Arm
Die Schlacht am Grünen Arm (eng: Battle of the Green Fork) war eine der frühen Schlachten im Krieg der Fünf Könige. Sie fand am Grünen Arm des Flusses Trident statt und war die erste, in der auch Truppen aus dem Norden mitkämpften. In der TV-Serie wird die Schlacht anders dargestellt (siehe unten). Daten Vorgeschichte Lord Tywin Lennister hatte die Truppen der Flusslande bezwungen, fast die gesamte Region unter seine Kontrolle gebracht und Schnellwasser unter Belagerung gestellt. Er nahm dann die Rubinfurt ein, sodass die Nordarmee den Trident nicht mehr überqueren konnte, abgesehen von der Brücke bei den Zwillingen. Diese wird von Haus Frey kontrolliert, die sich bislang neutral verhielten. Catelyn Tully schaffte es allerdings durch Verhandlungen mit Lord Walder Frey, die Überquerung des Tridents zu ermöglichen sowie 4000 Frey-Soldaten auf ihre Seite zu bekommen. Das Heer der Nordmänner hatte sich daraufhin bei den die Zwillinge geteilt. Während Robb Stark mit einem kleinen Teil - vor allem Reiter - unbemerkt in Richtung Schnellwasser ritt, um Jaime Lennister zu überraschen, maschierte der Großteil der Armee unter dem Kommando von Roose Bolton den Königsweg südwärts Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn III . Schlacht Die Stark-Armee unter dem Kommando von Roose Bolton marschiert hart über Nacht den Königsweg entlang, um Lord Tywin zu überraschen. Sie erreichen das Lager am frühen Morgen und machen sich für die Schlacht bereit. Die Lennister-Armee schafft es allerdings auch noch, sich für die Schlacht zu ordnen. Die Schlachtordnung der Lennister-Armee Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion III : *Das Zentrum wird von Ser Kevan Lennister kommandiert, der über 300 schwer gepanzerte Reiter, Speerträgern, Bogenschützen, Axt- und Schwertmänner und Lanzenträgern befehligt. Bei ihm sind außerdem Lord Leo Leffert, Lord Luis Lydden und Lord Serrett. *Die rechte Flanke wird von Ser Addam Marbrand und 4000 Rittern und schweren Lanzenträgern besetzt. Bei ihm sind Ser Flement Brax und Mitglieder aus Haus Rallenhall und Haus Swyft. *Die linke Flanke wird von Ser Gregor Clegane kommandiert. Die vorderste Front ist beritten. Bei ihm ist Tyrion Lennister und seine Bergstämme sowie Söldner und Rekruten. *Die Reserve wird von Lord Tywin Lennister persönlich kommandiert. Sie besteht aus 5000 Männern, zur Hälfte beritten, zur Hälfe zu Fuß. Lord Tywin plaziert die schwächste Linie auf der linken Seite, um einen Ausfall vom unerfahrenen Robb Stark zu provozieren. Er hofft, dass sie dann zu weit vorstoßen und er die Angreifer von den Flanken her angreifen kann. Dann hätte Ser Kevan im Zentrum herumgeschwenkt und wäre den Nordmänner in die Flanke gefallen. Allerdings kann Ser Gregor Clegane seine direkten Gegner zurückdrängen. Auch im Zentrum kann Ser Kevan die Gegner zurückdrängen. Die Stark-Armee wird nach Hinten gegen Hügel gedrängt. Lord Tywin führt die Reserve dann an der Westflanke den Fluss entlang, um die restlichen Starktruppen dort zu bezwingen. Die Stark-Armee zieht sich daraufhin zurück und flieht gen Norden in Richtung Eng. Folgen Obwohl Lord Tywin einen taktischen Sieg errugen hatte, war er dennoch strategisch geschlagen. Lord Roose gelang es, die Lennisters lange genug zu beschäftigen, damit Robb Stark unbemerkt nach Schnellwasser vorstoßen konnte. Dort schlug er die Lennisters in der Schlacht im Wisperwald und der Schlacht der Lager. Mit nur zwei Dritteln seiner Armee zog sich Roose Bolton in Richtung Zwillinge zurück. Bei ihm waren noch Robett Glauer, Ronnel Feist, Ser Kyl Kandon, Ser Aenys Frey und Elmar Frey. Sie können fliehen, weil Lord Tywin sich dazu entschließt, so schnell wie möglich nach Schnellwasser zu ziehen, nachdem er erkannt hat, dass er von Robb ausgetrickst wurde. Lord Halys Hornwald wurde ebenso wie Ser Patrick vom Blauen Arm getötet. Lord Medger Cerwyn wurde gefangen genommen und erlag später in Harrenhal einer Wunde aus dieser Schlacht. Weitere hochegeborene Gefangene waren: Harrion Karstark, Ser Wylis Manderly, Ser Donnel Locke, Ser Jared Frey, Ser Hosteen Frey, Ser Danwell Frey und ihr Bastard-Halbruder Ronel Strom. Game of Thrones In der TV-Serie wird die Schlacht anders dargestellt: hier schickt Robb Stark nur eine kleine Truppe von 2000 Männern den Königsweg nach Süden, in dem auch keine der hohen Adeligen vertreten ist. Die Lennister-Armee von 30.000 Mann stellt sich ihnen entgegen. Bei dem folgenden Massaker kommen alle Nordmänner ums Leben. Die Kampfszenen werden nicht explizit gezeigt, dafür aber das Schlachtfeld nach der Schlacht. Später in der Folge "Baelor" betrauert Robb das große Opfer, dass für die Gefangennahme von Jaime Lennister nötig war. Ein zweiter Unterschied ist, dass Tyrion in der Serie gleich zu Beginn der Schlacht von einem Schlag in Ohnmacht fällt, während er in den Büchern bis zum Ende kämpft. siehe: http://de.gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Baelor_%28Episode%29 Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Battle_of_the_Green_Fork Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Krieg der Fünf Könige